


Failing to Negotiate

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Elves, Execution, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Megatron can be a bloodthirsty ruler let's just get that out there, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rebellion, Royalty, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: A minor rebellion fails.  Megatron is ready to see the traitors punished for their crimes, but his wife doesn't wish to see anymore bloodshed.





	

 

It had all happened so quickly.

 

Eclipse watched in horror at the twenty-something-year-old elves that were surrounded by guards against the wall of the ballroom.  Another twenty or so were on the other side either grievously injured or dead on the ground.

 

Hands steadied her trembling form as she watched her husband, his guards, and his soldiers press closer to the elves who were losing the battle fast.

 

"A valiant attempt... if you had hoped to take down some foolish noblemen with only a fraction of what men I have here tonight.  Did you really think a few dozen little elves could take on my army?  My guards? Did you think you could kill me, the King of all Ogres?!?"

 

She knew Megatron liked to boast and flex his power when he needed to.  But this... no, he was enjoying this.  He was enjoying the sight of these elves, many young and barely of age, shaking in their armor and boots.

 

"How did anyone managed to rope your foolish asses into this whole mess?  Did you really think you would be able to kill me in the middle of my own castle with hundreds of my men surrounding me?  Were you all prepared to die to ensure my death and the start of another war between our kingdoms?!?"

 

From the look of some of their faces, Eclipse could see as her handmaidens and Soundwave protected her from any other possible attackers, they were not aware of what their fates were when they choose to do this.

 

"I suppose I should discover which bumbling lunatic or noble thought to use all of you fools as cannon fodder to try and defeat me.  But I'm sure my own men can figure that out in an afternoon.  Keeping you fools around would be a waste of space."

 

"W-Wa-!"

 

"Queen Eclipse, please stay back."

 

"But those men-!  They're just boys-!"

 

"Who still conspired and attempted an assassination of King Megatron among other charges.  He cannot show them mercy under such charges."

 

"B-But... But... No..." Eclipse could only watch in horror as the young elven men finally realized their fate.  Many fell to their knees, some held each other in anguish.  One, either mad or desperate, tried to rush the guards only to be struck down dead by a sword bigger than his arm.

 

"Well, someone's willing to get things started.  Who's next for the ax?"

 

"WAIT!"  Eclipse had managed to get loose from her handmaidens and Soundwave as she tried to run to her husband.  Bombrush, who had been hanging back to watch their other entrances, caught her before she could reach the King, "Please!  Please don't kill them!"

 

Megatron's hand, raised in position to send his men forward to kill the rest, slowly lowered to his side.  "Eclipse.  Mercy is a gracious gift, but in the face of treason and attempted regicide, I cannot allow this to slide with a slap on the wrist!"

 

"I-I know!!  I know what they tried to do to you!" They tried to take her husband away from her.  They tried to take the man she loved away where she couldn't go.  "But killing them-"

 

"Sends a message to any who would dare think to cross me or my rule!"

 

"But you said yourself that they couldn't possibly be the ones to come up with this!"

 

Megatron turned to face her as she was held against his General's chest, "And by executing them, any other fool who would dare to serve such a madman would think twice before becoming a martyr for some foolish crusade!"

 

"Killing them will only give them more reason to convince others to do this again!"

 

"And sparing them only gives them more reason to try if they get another-!"

 

"STOP HIM!"

 

Unbeknownst to the royal couple, an older elf managed to cut his way through two ogres in a weak spot of the wall of guards and charge straight for Eclipse and Bombrush.  Perhaps it was because they were the closest from the broken opening.  Perhaps the man hoped to use her as a means to escape.  Or perhaps, being unable to kill the King, this elf hoped to kill the woman he loved to make him hurt.

 

Either way, it did not matter.

 

Just as the knife sliced the tops of the twos' arms, Megatron's twin blades sliced neatly through the man's neck, sending his head off against the tile floors and spraying everyone in the close proximity of the body with blood from the bare neck.

 

Eclipse had been covered by her husband's and Bombrush's bodies, but the blood splattered across her face in the opening she could see as she watched in stunned silence as the body sputtered and plopped onto the floor in a mess of its own blood and excrements.

 

She collapsed in Bombrush's arms.

 

Megatron breathed heavily as others rushed to help the Queen and her poor handmaidens whom had also fainted.  "Bombrush, Soundwave.  Take my wife back to our room.  And help her maidens back to their rooms.   And increase security.  I don't want a second attempt tried tonight."

 

"Yes, King Megatron."

 

As his wife and others were lead out of the ballroom, his red eyes turned back to the poor elves still pressed against the wall.

 

"And as for you fools... I had thought about my wife's suggestion.  I know many of your people hate me still, but perhaps my wife's compassion and mercy could give fools like you pause."

 

He snapped his fingers, the guards and soldiers raising their weapons as the elven men cried and whimpered.

 

"But you had the nerve to dare attack my wife.  To dare kill your own Queen?  That... I will not forgive..." He raised his hand again as the elves watched the wall of ogres slowly descend upon them.

 

All they could see of the King of Ogres were his red eyes as he addressed them one last time.

 

"Send Unicron my regards once you see him in the Pit."

 

He let his hand fall.

 

A cascade of screaming and metal clanging could be heard in the night air.  But as quickly as it rose it sound, it grew as quiet just as quickly.

 

And soon... there was nothing but the wind blowing through the night air.

 

END


End file.
